Valentine Aniversario
by Frost Bravo
Summary: Fic por el dia de san valentin algo tarde pero lo termine.


Inazuma Eleven GO no me pertenece ni sus personajes son propiedad de Level-5

* * *

El día 14 de Febrero o mejor conocido como el día de San Valentín, típico día en que el amor era el sentimiento más presente en esta fecha, el amor de familia, entre hermanos, entre amigos… y algunos que quieren ser más que amigos.

-Un bonito día tengo que admitir- pensó Aoi mientras veía los arboles de cerezo que habían florecido hace unos días, varios pétalos caían y eran llevados por el frio viento de la mañana, Aoi llevaba su habitual uniforme del instituto con un abrigo rojo y una bufanda blanca, además llevaba un broche rosa en su pelo que fue un regalo de su madre, según como ella se lo conto ella uso el mismo broche hace años en San Valentín y dijo que le trajo muy buena suerte ya que encontró al chico de sus sueños así que se lo regalo a Aoi pensando en que también le traería la misma suerte a ella, a pensar en eso causa que Aoi se sonrojara levemente -que ideas las de mamá pensando que un broche traería suerte con los chicos -dijo con una risita nerviosa mientras llegaba a la entrada del instituto. Por este día los maestros habían acordado que no habrían clases en las primeras horas para que los estudiantes pasaran el tiempo libre celebrando un poco el día, lo que significo que el entrenador Endo ocuparía ese tiempo para que los chicos entrenaran algo mas pensando en futuros partidos. Aoi se dirigió a la banca del equipo donde Akane estaba como siempre sacando fotos la mayoría a Shindou y Midori apoyando a todos para que den lo mejor.

-Buenos días- dijo Aoi.

-Buenos días Aoi-chan- dijo Akane sin dejar de tomar fotos.

-Eh buenos días Akane ^ ^U

-No le preguntes por que no deja de sacar fotos se lo pregunte y me dijo que no tenia fotos de Shindou con la camiseta de manga larga del equipo- dijo Midori.

-Ah ya veo- dijo Aoi mirando al campo y era verdad a causa del frio de la mañana Haruna había sacado las camisetas que se usan en el invierno, Aoi quedo mirando un rato el campo viendo a todos hasta que su mirada se detuvo en un chico que ella hace mucho tiempo sentía algo mas que un simple cariño de amigos -Tenma-kun- se dijo mentalmente mientras se sonrojaba muy levemente, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos que no le tomaba atención de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Aoi eh Aoi- decía Tenma mientras movía su mano enfrente de ella -Aoi que te pasa responde.

-Tranquilo Tenma ella está bien solo… está durmiendo con los ojos abiertos- dijo Midori.

-Así.

-Si fíjate pero tranquilo se le pasa después de un rato.

-Ah ok si tu lo dices Midori-san está bien- dijo Tenma volviendo a entrenar

Después de un rato

-Durmiendo… con… los ojos abiertos- dijo Aoi algo confundida

-Si es que- dijo Midori -lo que pasa es que ayer en la televisión estaban dando un programa de records y justo me acorde del hombre que lleva más tiempo sin cerrar los ojos ni para dormir.

-A ya veo.

-Pero se lo creyó… y dime Aoi que te paso parecías en otro mundo

-B-B-Bueno es que…

-No reaccionaste ni aun con Tenma enfrente tuyo

-Midori ya déjala- dijo Akane levantándose de donde estaba.

-Vaya estas viva después de todo- dijo Midori con sarcasmo.

-Eh podrías ir a ayudar a Haruna-san con las cosas del equipo yo tengo que hablar con Aoi.

-Y se puede saber de que hablaran.

-O nada importante te lo aseguro- dijo Akane con una sonrisa mientras que Midori se quedo un rato viendo a Akane y luego fue a donde estaba Haruna.

-Y que quieres decirme Akane- pregunto Aoi con curiosidad.

-Toma- dijo Akane pasándole una caja envuelta en un pañuelo.

-Y que es esto.

-Mira por ti misma- dijo Akane y Aoi quito en pañuelo que cubría la caja.

-Es… una caja de Pockys

-Si.

-Y para que me la das.

-Pues para que tu y Tenma- Akane se acerco al oído de Aoi y empezó a susurrar seguramente para que nadie supieran de lo que decía, después de un rato -y bien me entendiste.

-S-S-Segura que es así- dijo Aoi sonrojándose.

-Muy segura recuerda si lo haces bien quizás…

-¡EH AKANE VEN AQUÍ NECESITO QUE VENGAS NECESITO TU AYUDA!- grito Midori con algunas cajas.

-Ya voy Midori- dijo Akane corriendo a donde estaba Midori.

- E-E-Espera Akane no estoy segura de… querer hacer esto- dijo Aoi algo nerviosa mirando la caja que Akane le dio.

Un rato después

El equipo termino el entrenamiento, aun quedando mucho tiempo para que empezaran las clases algunos fueron a las salas de clase mientras otros caminaban en los pasillos para pasar el tiempo, pero Aoi estaba esperando en el patio del instituto esperando el momento justo para estar con Tenma.

-Muy bien Aoi tranquila solo es un tonto juego que no sé quien creó y que sirve para dar un pequeño beso al chico que te gusta- pensaba Aoi mientras sujetaba con nerviosismo la caja -seguro que creerá que soy un bicho raro o algo por el estilo.

-Eh Aoi-chan- dijo Tenma a la distancia.

-Tenma e-eh e-esto…hola jeje.

-Oye que eso que tienes- dijo Tenma señalando la caja que tiene Aoi en sus manos.

-¡ESTO! No es nada- dijo Aoi confiada que la facilidad de que tiene Tenma en distraerse y no saber las cosas que pasan a su alrededor hicieran que Tenma creyera en lo que ella decía.

-No yo las conozco Akane me hablo de ellos son pockys- dijo Tenma mientras Aoi se sonrojaba.

-Akane ya se lo conto pero eso significa… lo tenía planeado desde un principio- pensó Aoi mientras Tenma tomaba uno de los pockys y se lo echaba en la boca.

-Quieres un poco- dijo Tenma señalando el pocky que tenía en la boca.

-Como… c-c-como d-dices.

-Que si quieres un poco… se te nota en la cara que no los has probado verdad- dijo Tenma, Aoi se sintió aliviada que Tenma pasara por alto el enorme sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas, pero volvió asentirse nerviosa ante la pregunta del chico -quiere que coma el pocky aun cuando lo tiene el, b-b-bueno esta es mi oportunidad pero tiene que ser así digo el me gusta pero esto es mucho- pensaba la peli azul mientras su cara enrojecía aun mas.

-Oye Aoi estas bien estas demasiado roja- dijo Tenma mientras ponía la mano en la frente de la chica, quien la quito rápidamente como el tacto quemara.

-¡N-N-NO ESTOY BIEN FIJATE ES SOLO…. ¡E-E-EL CALOR ESO ES!

-El… ¿calor? Bueno para mí hace mucho frio más que calor.

-Pues para mi hace mucho calor.

-Bueno si tu lo dices… y bueno vas querer- dijo Tenma volviendo a señalar el pocky en su boca.

-Pues b-b-bueno creo que quiero- dijo Aoi empezando a comer del otro extremo del pocky, y así ambos empezaron a comer de ambos extremos, Aoi enrojecía aun mas cada vez que se acercaba a Tenma dudaba de si quería continuar pero impulsivamente ella seguía, ya a centímetros de los labios del chico ella se detuvo, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y cerró los ojos para olvidar lo que estaba haciendo, Tenma estaba dando el ultima mordida al pocky a punto de tocar con sus labios lo labios de la chica pero antes de que eso ocurriera mordió el pocky por última vez sin tocar los labios de la chica y se separo de ella.

-Mora… mi sabor favorito- dijo Tenma.

-Yo… tu… ellos… tomates con cereal… pulpo gigante- fue lo último que dijo la chica antes de desmayarse con la cara como un tomate.

-¡EH AOI!- dijo Tenma acercándose a Aoi -oye despierta que te pasa…

30 minutos después.

-¿Cómo esta?

-Ella está bien Tenma- dijo la enfermera -solo le dio un paro cardiaco y murió.

-¡COMO!

-Solo bromeaba solo se desmayo y ahora está durmiendo- dijo la enfermera mientras Tenma suspiraba aliviado -tengo que ver a otras personas no vayas a despertarla ok.

-Si estaré callado- dijo Tenma -gracias.

-No es nada hasta luego- dijo la enfermera retirándose de la habitación.

-De veras que tiene de divertido que me diga que sufrió un ataque cardiaco- dijo Tenma, se quedo en silencio un rato mirando por la ventana el patio de la de la escuela, luego volvió a mirar a Aoi, empezó un poco a aburrirse y ante el aburrimiento intento despertarla aun cuando la enfermera le dijo que no lo hiciera -Aoi hey Aoi- dijo tocando la mejilla de la chica -Aoi… oye Aoi despierta… no que Midori dijo que tu dormías con los ojos abiertos- continuo tocando la mejilla de Aoi un rato hasta que se detuvo -vaya… no sabía que tenía una piel tan suave- dijo Tenma poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Aoi -será por esas cremas que se echan las mujeres, como las que usa Aki-nee o mi mamá- dijo mientras seguía palpando la mejilla de Aoi, era muy suave pero causo que Aoi despertara -ups… creo que tuve que quedarme quieto- pensó el chico mientras volvía a ver por la ventana.

-Donde… estoy- dijo Aoi mientras abría de a poco sus ojos.

-Estas en la enfermería de la escuela- respondió Tenma sentándose al lado de la cama en donde estaba Aoi.

-Y como llegue aquí.

-Bueno te desmayaste y le pedí ayuda a Nishiki para que me ayudara a traer acá.

-Ah bueno yo ¡COMO QUE LE DIJISTE A NISHIKI!

-Si l-le dije a el que me ayudara.

-Y q-que le dijiste- pregunto Aoi sonrojándose.

-Nada le dije que solo te habías desmayado de repente y si me podría ayudar a llevarte a la enfermería de la escuela- dijo Tenma mientras Aoi solo suspiro -bueno me voy ya van a empezar las clases ok- dijo caminando hacia la puerta -nos vemos Aoi-chan que tengas un buen día de San Valentin.

-Si gracias….

Y eso es todo el fic gracias por leer y…. JAJAJA no es broma.

10 años después

-Mañana fría… me recuerda ese día hace 10 años- dijo una chica de 23 años (Pd: ni idea cuantos años tienen Tenma y Aoi así que pongo edad según la edad que aparentan ellos 13 años ambos solo que Tenma cumple primero los 14 años) mientras caminaba por la calle -Aunque fue vergonzoso que me desmayara fue divertido ese momento con Tema-kun- dijo Aoi con el paso de los años su pelo creció quedando largo hasta la cintura -No se porque… aun sigo con el broche que me dio mamá- dijo mientras caminaba.

-¡AOI!

-Tenma- dijo Aoi viendo al chico, a pesar de que pasaron años el chico seguía igual que siempre -supongo que vienes del entrenamiento del equipo.

-Si… entrar al equipo profesional no es fácil- dijo Tenma.

-Ya lo creo- dijo Aoi sonriendo.

-Oye Aoi… ven sígueme- dijo Tenma tomando la mano de la chica haciéndola sonrojar y empezó a correr.

-¡O-OYE ESPERA UN POCO NO SEAS TAN BRUTO!- se quejo la peli azul.

-Jeje lo lamento- dijo Tenma algo avergonzado rascándose la nuca -bien vamos- dijo caminando con más calma.

-Eh Tenma…

-Que.

-Podrías soltar mi mano por favor- dijo Aoi un poco nerviosa sonriendo.

-Bueno… no creo que no la soltare- dijo Tenma dejando confusa a la chica.

-¡QUE! ¡PERO PORQUE NO…

-Solo sígueme- dijo Tenma.

10 minutos después.

-Es… la ribera del rio- dijo Aoi.

-Si- dijo Tenma sacando una caja del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Que es eso?

-Mira por ti misma.

-Son… pockys- dijo Aoi.

-Si… es que quiero que tu y yo comamos un pocky como fue hace diez años- dijo Tenma provocando un gran sonrojo en Aoi -y bueno que dices- dijo poniendo un extremos del pocky en su boca.

-Seguro que terminara como la primera vez- dijo Aoi confiada que Tenma no la besara y empezó a comer del otro extremo, fue casi lo mismo que la otra vez pero esta vez Aoi antes de tocar con sus labios los labios de Tenma dio un último mordisco y se separo. -son de mora… debo admitir que son mis favori…- Aoi fue interrumpida por un sorpresivo beso de Tenma quien le abrazo fuertemente para que Aoi no se separara de él, Aoi quedo inmóvil al beso del chico pero finalmente decidió corresponder al beso de Tenma, Aoi abrazo el cuello de Tenma mientras el la abrazo de la cintura, no era un beso muy romántico sino que era un beso sencillo que demostraba el cariño que ambos sentían, eran amigos desde hace tiempo y sentían que querían ser más que eso, finalmente Tenma se separo de ella.

-Eso fue algo que estaba pendiente desde hace diez años- dijo Tenma sonriendo.

-Fideos con chocolate- fue lo último que dijo Aoi antes de desmayarse.

-Debía suponerlo- dijo Tenma riendo.

Después de un rato.

-Que paso- dijo Aoi despertando.

-Igual de inmadura desmayándote como cuando éramos niños- dijo Tenma.

-Hablo el más maduro de todos pero…- Aoi se quedo callada y empezó a percatarse que Tenma la estaba cargando en sus brazos -¡O-OYE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!

-Que acaso no puedo cargar a mi novia en brazos- dijo Tenma.

-Mi… n-n-n-n-novia- dijo Aoi con la cara completamente roja.

-Que no lo somos.

- B-B-Bueno yo… si quiero ser tu novia- dijo Aoi acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de Tenma.

-Suki da yo y feliz día de San Valentín Aoi-chan- dijo Tenma besando la frente de Aoi.

-Lo mismo digo Tenma-kun.

* * *

Frost: Y ahora si es el fin de esta historia… que pensaron que no tendría un fic de San Valentín pues ¡ERROR! Si lo tenía pero… bueno por algunos motivos termine el fic fuera del tiempo que tenía estimado además de que con este fic estaba haciendo un dibujo para este fic… bueno el tema del retraso fue que estaba de vacaciones con la familia ya saben tiempo de calidad así que me relaje y olvide todo lo que tiene que ver con internet, devianart, facebook, youtube, etc. Además que dentro de poco entrare a estudiar animación digital en la universidad… así que mis fic tardaran mas en actualizarse a partir de marzo… ahora hablando en serio decir que me voy a retirar de hacer fics quiero decir que… no puedo asegurar que me puedo retirar… si ya sé que la universidad es algo que me mantendrá ocupado pero aun sigo teniendo ideas para fics así que el día en que vean que no publico un nuevo capítulo bueno quiere decir que me fui definitivamente pero ahora me preocupo de actualizar y todo eso… asi que antes de despedirme espero que les haya gustado el fic… si quieren ver el dibujo vayan a deviantart buscan Frost141 y hay están mis dibujos y toda la cosa si alguien quiere conversar pedirme un consejo si quieren un consejo para sus historias o para lo que quieren hacer su primer historia ya saben mandan un Private Message y yo se los responderé lo mas rápido posible no me molesta ayudarles en algo cualquier cosa… muy bien eso es todo me despido yo soy Frost junto a mi desapercibido amigo pero jamás será olvidado mi fiel perro Akamaru.

Akamaru: guauf

Frost: y será hasta la próxima historia See-ya y les deseo un Feliz y algo tarde día de San Valentin, dia del amor y de la amistad.


End file.
